Blue's Night Time Playdate/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Night Time Playdate. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Having A Night Time Playdate! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Night Time Playdate! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Pajamas, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Oswald: Wow!, Now These Our Perfect Spots to Sleep On! *Steve: This is Going to Be The Best Night Time Playdate Ever! *Blue: Hey!, I Wonder What I Want to Do in The Night! *Sprinkles: Wait!, Blue, You Do? *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Pablo: What Do You Want to Do in The Night? *Blue: Why Don't We Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues to Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea, Blue!, We Can Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues! *Linny: That Sounds Fun! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, And Have A Way Great Playdate!, So Remember, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Kai-Lan: Blue's Clues! *Steve: That's Right, Kai-Lan!, So, You Know What We Need for A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable, Can You Give Us Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure, But You Gotta See This! *Steve: Okay! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Okay, What Notebook is It? *Sidetable: I'll Show You, Sprinkles, Will You Turn Off The Light? *Sprinkles: Sure, Sidetable! *(Sprinkles Turns Off The Light) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wow! *Wubbzy: The Notebook Glows in The Dark! *Steve: Yeah!, So This Must Be, A Night Time Glow in The Dark Notebook! *Sidetable: Yeah!, So Whenever We Find Clues, You Turn Off The Light, Grab Your Notebook, and It Will Glow Just Like A Light! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Steve: So... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *Tickety, Slippery, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, One, Two, Three!, and Those Are Our... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Blue and Sprinkles: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Rintoo, Tolee, and Lulu: Think... *Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, and Walden: Think. *Steve: Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do!, (All Cheering) *Blue: Will You Help Us Find My Clues to Figure Out What I Want to Do in The Night? *Sprinkles: You Will? *Steve: Great! *Mailbox: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Steve: I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Dora: Hey, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See Our First Clue? *Steve: Where? *Boots: Right There! *Benny: Behind You! *Sprinkles: There It Is! *Blue: It's Our First Clue! *Steve: And It's, An Arrow That's Pointing Up! *Oswald: So Our Clue is Up! *Henry: That's Right, Buddy Boy! *Steve: Hey, You Know What We Need, Our Glow in The Dark Handy-Dandy... *Uniqua: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, Up, Let's Draw A Triangle Pointing Up, and Then A Square at The Bottom, There, Up. *Blue: So, What Do You Think I Wanna Do in The Night, With The Clue, Up? *Tuck: Maybe Blue Wants to See Something That is Up! *Sprinkles: Good Idea, Tuck. *Steve: But, Let's Find Two More Clues So We Could Know for Sure. *Blue: Okay. *Slippery: Whoa!, Time to Brush Our Teeth! *Hoho: It's Time to Brush Our Teeth! *Daizy: Let's Go! *Slippery: Are You Ready For Your Favorite Part Of Bedtime, Blue? *Blue: Ready, Slippery! *Sprinkles: I'm Ready Too! *Steve: Me Three! *Isa: Let's Do The Toothbrush Tango! *Diego: That's A Great Idea, Isa! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows) *Steve: Will You Sing The Toothbrush Tango With Me?, Great!, Ready, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Steve: The Time Has Come, to Make Our Teeth Shine Bright! *Blue: We Do It, Every Night! *Sprinkles: To Wash Away The Apple and The Mango! *Benny: Or Whatever We Else Had to Eat. *Daisy: We Do The Toothbrush Tango! *Tasha: We Start With Paste! *Ming-Ming: But Just A Little! *Rintoo: We Brush The Sides! *Widget: And Then The Middle! *Slippery: We Clean The Backs, The Tops and Bottoms! *Steve: Doing The Toothbrush Tango! *Blue: Come On! *Dora: Brush With Us! *(All Brushing) *Johnny Snowman: It Feels So Cleaned! *(All Brushing) *Austin: Brush All Around and Round! *(All Brushing) *Linny: Don't, Forget to, Rinse and Spit! *(All Rinsing and Spitting) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: We Brushed Our Teeth! *Steve: Great Singing! *Sprinkles: That Was Fun! *Hoho: Come On!, Let's Find The Second Clue! *Steve: Good Idea, Hoho! *Tickety: Let's Go! *Steve: Hey, Look at The Stars! *Blue: Oh, Wow!, Look!, The Stars! *Sprinkles: They Look So Cool! *Blue: Uh-Huh! *Walden: Hey, Look, I See A Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Sprinkles: You See Our Second Clue? *Blue: Where is It? *Widget: On Those Stars! *Steve: On The Stars? *Blue: Woah!, Look Up There! *Sprinkles: There is A Clue on Those Stars! *Tico: Fantastico! *Steve: Hey, We Need to Write These Stars in Our Glow in The Dark Handy-Dandy... *Madame Butterfly: Notebook! *Catrina: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, The Stars, To Draw Stars, We Draw Straight Lines That Go Around, Another, and One More, There, Stars. *Blue: So, What Do You Think I Wanna Do in The Night, With The Clues Up, and Stars? *Pablo: Maybe We Can Look Up to See The Stars. *Steve: Good Idea, Pablo, But, We Still Need One More Clue to Figure This Out. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Sprinkles: What's That? *Blue: It Sounds Like, It's Mailtime! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: MAIL!!! *Mailbox: Hi Ya, Steve! *Steve: Hey, Mailbox! *Mailbox: How is It Going With The Night Time Playdate? *Blue: It's Going Good! *Linny: Yeah!, We're Having A Good Time! *Mailbox: Wow!, Glad to Hear It!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *Sprinkles: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Tolee: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Just Got A Letter... *Daizy: We Just Got A Letter... *Dora: We Just Got A Letter... *Eggbert: I Wonder Who It's From. *Leo: Yes, Yes, Me Too! *Blue: It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Kids: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Blue! *Girl: We're Getting Ready for Bed! *(Song Starts) *Kid: (Singing) I Just Love to Put On, My Fuzzy Slippers!, and My PJs, With The Zippy Zippers, Now Here's My Last Chance, To Use The Toilet, Do It Now, Cause You Don't Wanna Waste, For My Peaceful Sleep and Spoil It, You Don't Wanna Miss This, It's Our Sleepy Time Checklist, PJs, Toilet, Washing Up, Reading A Book!, You Don't Wanna Miss This, It's Our Sleepy Time Check List!, It's Our Bedtime Business! *Girl: Goodnight, Steve, Blue, and Sprinkles! *Steve: Goodnight! *Blue: Wow! *Lulu: That Was A Super Letter! *Sprinkles: I Love The Bedtime Business Song! *(Space Creatures Laughing) *Steve: What Was That? *Wubbzy: I Don't Know! *Kai-Lan: Look!, Little Space Creatures! *Space Creatures: Home!, Home! *Tyrone: Oh No!, It Looks Like They Can't Find Their Way Home! *Tuck: We've Got to Help Them! *Blue: Let's Skidoo Into Space With Our Capes On, and Space Helmets On To Help The Little Creatures! *Steve: Good Idea, Blue! *Sprinkles: Let's Go! *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can Too! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Space) *Benny: Wow! *Dora: We're In Space! *Steve: Hey!, Let's Tell These Creatures What They're Names Are! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Hi, Space Creatures, I'm Steve, This is Blue, Sprinkles, and The Nick Jr. Characters. *Space Creatures: Hello, Hola! *Dora: Como Te Llamas? *Boots: What Are Your Names? *Flinky: Hola, I'm Flinky! *Inky: I'm Inky! *Plinky: I'm Plinky! *Dinky: Soy Dinky! *Al: And I'm Al! *Blue: Nice To Meet You. *Widget: Where's Your Home? *Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Purple Planet!, Purple Planet! *Sprinkles: Oh, You All Live in The Purple Planet? *Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Yeah!, Si! *Tuck: Don't Worry, Little Space Creatures, We'll Take You Home. *Dora: Will You Help Us Get The Space Creatures Inside Their Home? *Blue: You Will? *Steve: Great! *Walden: Let's See!, Where is Their Home? *Sprinkles: Can You Find The Little Space Creatures' Home? *Daisy: Yeah!, There It Is! *Tico: Vamonos! *Blue: Let's Go! *Dora: We Made It To The Little Space Creatures' Home! *Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Home!, Home!, Home! *Pablo: But Wait!, How Do We Get Inside? *Ming-Ming: We Need Something to Slide Us Inside! *Steve: Do You See Something That Can Make Us Slide Inside? *Sprinkles: (Gasps), Look!, A Track Mover! *Blue: This Can Take Us Inside! *Hoho: Let's Go! *Blue: Ready, Everyone? *Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Yeah! *Steve: 1, 2, 3!, Here We Go! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al: Whee! *Flinky: Home!, Home!, Home! *Space Creature Family: (Cheering) *Blue: We Made It! *Oswald: We Got Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky, and Al Back Home! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: Come On! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, We Still Have to Find Our Last Clue Before Bedtime! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: Woah! *(Crash) *Isa: Uh-Oh! *Oswald: Oh My Gosh!, Steve Must Have Falled! *Linny: We Gotta Help Him! *Blue: Where's Steve? *Kai-Lan: There He Is! *Uniqua: Steve! *Steve: Oops! *Hoho: Are You Okay, Steve? *Steve: Yeah!, I'm Fine!, Luckily I Didn't Break This Telescope! *Daizy: Hey!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See A Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Tico: Justo Ahi! *Steve: There It Is!, Our Last Clue!, and It's..., A Telescope! *Blue: That Must Mean, This Telescope is Our Last Clue! *Steve: You Know What We Need, Our Glow in The Dark Handy-Dandy... *Johnny Snowman: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook! *Blue: Right! *Steve: So, A Telescope, Let's Draw A Circle for The Frame, Then Some Lines Here, and Then Lines for The Bottom!, There, A Telescope. *Tasha: Hey!, We Have All 3 Clues! *Blue: Do You Know What That Means? *Steve: We're Ready, To Sit in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Thinking Chair! *Blue: Come On! *Steve: Okay!, Now That We're in Our..., Thinking Chair, Let's Think! *Blue: So, What Could I Wanna Do Tonight With The Clues, Up... *Sprinkles: Stars... *Steve: And..., A Telescope? *Diego: Hey!, Maybe We Looked Up in The Sky! *Henry: Yeah! *Austin: And Maybe We Can Use This Telescope to Look at The Sky! *Ming-Ming: But What Can We Look Up at The Sky? *Hoho: The Stars!, We Can See Stars at The Sky! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: Then..., What Would We Be Doing? *Daizy: Looking at The Stars! *Steve: Looking at The Stars? *Blue: Oh Yeah!, We Could Be Looking at The Stars!, (Gasps), Wait A Minute!, Is..., Is..., Looking at The Stars, The Answer to My Bedtime Clues? *Steve: Yeah!, Because We Can Look Up at The Stars In The Night Sky Before Bedtime! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Blue: Yeah! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Sat On Down... *Blue: (Singing) Figured It Out... *Sprinkles: (Singing) What Blue's Clues Were All About. *Steve's Gang: Wow! *Nick Jr. Characters: You Know What? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Come On!, Let's Go Outside to Look at The Stars! *Steve: I'll Get The Telescope! *Sprinkles: Okay, Everyone!, Just Tell Us If You See Stars! *Benny: Hey!, I See Stars Right Now! *Blue: You See The Stars? *Steve: Where Are They? *Daisy: Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), The Stars!, They're Here!, Yay! *Steve: Come On, Everybody!, Take A Look at This Telescope to See The Stars! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Look! *Tyrone: Wow! *Pablo: Look at Those Stars! *(Little Star Appears) *Ming-Ming: Woah! *Linny: What Was That? *Dora: Look!, It's Our Friend Little Star!, The First Star in The Sky! *Blue and Sprinkles: Hi, Little Star! *Little Star: Hi! *Steve: Hey!, Why Don't We All Make A Wish for Little Star! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: We Can Wish Little Star to Have A Great Playdate!, Say "I Wish to Have A Great Playdate!" *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wish to Have A Great Playdate! *Little Star: I Hope All Your Wishes Come True! *Steve: Thanks, Little Star! *Kai-Lan: Super! *Wubbzy: Looking at The Stars Were Fun! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, It Sure Was! *(Bells Ringing) *Moona: Time for Bed, Blue! *Blue: Oh!, Thanks, Moona!, (Yawning), I'm Tired! *Sprinkles: We're Tired Too! *Blue: Let's Get Into Bed! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) Well, We Had A Great Night, Time To Turn Off The Light, This Day Is Through!, We Had A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Way-Great, Play Date... *Blue: (Singing) With You!, It Was A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Way-Great, Play Date... *Blue: With You! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Well, Goodnight, Everyone! *Blue: Goodnight! *Sprinkles: See You Later! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Sweet Dreams! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Sleeping) *(Light Turns Off) *Moona: (Winks) *The End. Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Transcripts